sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha: Episode Guide (S1)
Destiny Set a year after obtaining The Alphatrix, Sif Hunderson, a vigilante in Wonder City, tries to stop the evil Alphamaster before he obtains a key. Meanwhile, an Earth organization known as The Plumbers go on a hunt to find and bring down Sif. Friend or Foe While at the Plumbers Headquarters, Bradly is contacted by a mysterious enemy, who forces him to play a mysterious game. Meanwhile, a former friend of Sif's mentor, Tronn, has arrived on Earth. Sif has been tasked by Tronn to go visit him and try to obtain a techno-sphere from him. Things go wrong though when they're greeted by an enemy. A Sorcerous Morning A band of Magicians attack all of the banks in Wonder City, and Sif goes to investiagte. Meanwhile, a former member of the Magicians, Chelsea, attacks them for the mistreatment they did to her. Daredevils Two criminals are set free by Masquerade, only to reek havoc on Wonder City, forcing Sif & Chelsea to stop them. When Chelsea tries to contact the Plumbers, she is arrested and taken to a maximum security prison. Meanwhile, Bradly and Alan investigate a recent murder case, which ends up with them going too deep into it. Hell's Welcoming When Sif realizes Alphamaster's plan, he tries to beat him to the punch and hide the ultimate weapon away from him. As Sif and Chelsea enter Hell, they soon see unexpected surprises. Who will obtain the weapon first? Heartbreaker John Earl Smith, a brilliant but awkward man, who's always down on his luck, finally catches a seemingly "big break" when discovering a strange lifeform. Upon experimenting on it, it soon infects him, turning him into a giant weapon utilized forcefully by the government. That all changes when he soon loses control of himself, attacking everything and everyone. The Huntress' Quarry Upon meeting the mysterious Huntress, the Alphatrix starts to malfunction, showing off a powerful side of the watch. Huntress decides to test Sif to his limits, even with this malfunction. Meanwhile, Bradly and Alan bring an end to the murder case. Though something goes wrong when a huntsman named Khyber infiltrates the Plumbers headquarters to take back an artifact. No Power Over Me Alphamaster, now succeeding, becomes the most powerful Sif has faced yet. Becoming virtually unstoppable, Sif tries to find other means of destroying him. Meanwhile, Masquerade has been revealed to be Magister Conroy by Bradly, destroying his plans and forcing him to go into hiding. Penultimate With Dr. Alpha betraying his son, he now goes on a quest to cover the world in chaos, only to rule from it. Sif and Chelsea attempt to stop him. Alphamaster, making a hard decision, goes against his father and tries to stop him as well. Meanwhile, Masquerade initiates a contingency order to all his henchmen, going on a final attempt to kill Bradly, Alan, and Magistrata Max Powers before its too late. Mercy Following the previous events, Sif & Alphamaster successfully take down Dr. Alpha, but in a surprising twist, Alphamaster asks Sif to end his life once and for all. They are then both ambushed by a mysterious enemy, hell-bent on challenging Sif. Will they be able to escape?